


Little Voices

by tjlyricz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is mentioned, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Freedom Fighters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Smut, Some angst, jet backstory, jetara - Freeform, sokka is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjlyricz/pseuds/tjlyricz
Summary: Jet cocked an eyebrow. “I promise I won’t think any less of you,” he placed a thumb on the border of her covered lip. “Say it…” His voice was husky, velvety, caring, and domineering all at the same time. “You know I need to hear you say it before I—”“Yes!” Katara finally exploded. “I want your pants off. On the floor. Right there,” she pointed to his belt.Her cheeks burned like wildfire as embarrassment flooded to every inch of her body.Jet smirked. “That’s my girl.”(Katara feels hurt and betrayed after Jet blows the dam and floods the village. She wants to leave him there, plastered to the tree, but she can't. She sets Jet free, and despite the little voices arguing in her head, she goes back to his hut with him. She wants to leave remembering the Jet she knew yesterday, not the monster she met today.)
Relationships: Jet/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Jet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Little Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first Jetara fic! I personally liked Jet as a character and thought I would give this one-shot a try. I wanted to try painting Jet in a slightly different light than how he is normally portrayed.
> 
> I upped their ages so that Katara is 15 and Jet is 17. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Little Voices 

Katara couldn’t believe it. It didn’t make sense. Why would he do it? Why would he take it to such an extreme? Wanting to help people stay safe from the Fire Nation is one thing, but to destroy a whole village in the name of “doing what’s right?” No. That’s not doing the right thing. That’s revenge. 

She was still trying to wrap her mind around it. Her heart ached in a way it never had before as she tried to process her feelings. This had been her first time letting a boy into her heart, the first time she let herself get swept away with emotions she had only read about or heard about from Gran Gran. It was her first time for a lot of things…

Her arms wrapped themselves around her stomach and she knelt to the ground, her knees crunching the leaves beneath her. Aang and Sokka had already left to make camp away from the Freedom Fighters. Katara wasn’t ready to meet up with them yet. She told them she would catch up with them later. She needed time to be alone.

She slowly got up to her feet, brushing off cracks of leaves from her kneecaps, and walked over to where she could see the damage the dam had done. The sunset shed colors of the sky to ripple across the water. Something so beautiful on top of something so tragic.

Her knuckles cracked.

“Katara,” a hoarse voice called. “I’m sorry…”

She turned around to find Jet still frozen in place. Some of the ice had melted, but not enough to get himself free. The way she figured it, the only way he could get out was for him to either wait for the ice to melt away (which who knew how long that would take) or pray to the Spirits that she would release him from the frozen bounds.

Tears bubbled up behind the rims of her eyes. She wouldn’t dare show them. Not yet.

“Don’t lie, Jet,” she spat, her tone cold.

“I’m not lying, Katara,” Jet groaned while he tried to move from the ice. He must have been freezing. “Please, you have to believe me.”

“Why should I?” Katara whispered. “They were innocent people. Innocent mothers, fathers, children…” A scowl encroached on her face. “How could you even think for a _second_ what you did was okay?”

Jet sighed, hanging his head in what Katara hoped was shame. “I thought…I thought it would be a small price to pay for—”

“A SMALL _PRICE_?” Katara ran up to Jet, poking the ice that bound him to the tree. Her blue eyes dug into the hair that protected his face from her fierce gaze. “Look at me, Jet!” Her finger remained stationed on the ice coating his chest.

His mass of hair blew in the fall breeze. He took his eyes off the ground and looked at Katara. Those deceitful lips started to move but no words came out. Only a quiet croak escaped his throat.

“What you did was wrong and cruel! You let revenge take over your judgement.” She scratched her finger off the ice and closed her eyes, a tiny chunk of ice now melting underneath her nail. “You’re a monster, Jet…You turned yourself into a monster.”

She expected Jet to retort and say something to justify his actions, but he stayed silent. Her eyes opened to see that his had not left her face. Those dark brown, disingenuous, treacherous eyes…She blinked before saying, “So now you’re going to be quiet?”

Jet sighed, his eyes unmoved. “What do you want me to say?” A grunt accompanied his question. “We’re at war, Katara. Sometimes casualties happen.”

“You’re lucky Sokka got those people out of the village in time.” Her knuckles cracked again. “I can’t believe I trusted you…I can’t believe I fell for it…I can’t believe I let you…” She dropped her eyes down at her feet. It was hard to swallow. “I let you do things, Jet…” Her left arm coiled itself around her right, hugging it tight against her side.

The drips of melting ice splattering on autumn leaves echoed in her ears. If she really wanted to, she could melt the ice and then plaster him with it again, keeping him solidified there on that tree for however long she wanted, just like how he had solidified himself in her brain, mind, and on the skin of her body.

“I…I…Katara, I swear I didn’t mean to hurt…” Jet leaned his head back against the bark of the tree, not finishing his sentence.

“Well, you did,” her voice cracked. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears coming back, stronger this time. How could she be so stupid? So naïve? “You can’t undo what you’ve done. But then again, I should have known better. I should have listened to Sokka.”

An agonized, irritated groan rolled out of Jet. “Your brother wasn’t right about everything, and you know it!”

Katara lifted her head up, two tears that managed to escape streaked the sides of her face. “Oh really?” Katara hissed. “Tell me, what was he wrong about?”

Jet tugged at the ice around his arms with a hard grunt. The ice around his left arm started to crack in little fractions. It wouldn’t be too long before he could break that arm out of its casing. “I cared about you…” Then he shook his head. “No, I mean I _do_ _care_ about you.”

Katara wiped the tears from her cheeks with the heel of her hand. “Another lie,” she chuckled scornfully and rolled her eyes. “I wonder how many other _stupid_ girls you’ve tricked.”

“You’re not stupid, Katara!” Jet jammed his left arm hard into the ice. This time they both heard the cracks.

 _I could bond them again,_ Katara thought. _I could bend the ice together and make him beg for my mercy…_

“That night was so special,” Jet interjected her silent conclusion. “I tried to make it as special as I could, didn’t I?” A strand of his bangs fell onto his nose. He blew it off his face and tossed his hair to the side. “I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t care about you!”

Katara released her arm and let it hang by her hip. “How can I trust you after what you’ve done? After the lies you’ve fed me this whole time?”

Jet pushed against the ice again, this time successful in breaking the casing. The ice that had been around his left arm fell with a harsh thud on the ground. Katara observed how cold his arm was. The tan skin on his hands had turned pale. She almost felt bad.

“Let me go and I’ll show you,” he reached his free arm out to her. “Please, Katara,” he begged.

Katara thought for a moment. She was so mad, so hurt, so inundated with frustration. The different consequences of letting him go bounced around the walls of her brain. The worst thing he could do was hurt her, but then again, he already had. The best thing he could do was leave. She never wanted to see him again. “Fine…” Katara gracefully moved her hands in the air, turning the ice to back to liquid water, spilling it down the tree to make tiny tributaries in the soil.

Jet collapsed with a crash. “Ugh,” he groaned. She watched as he pressed his back up against the tree for support. It had been a while since she had plastered him to the tree. His limbs and back were probably sore.

Good.

He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his clothes against his skin to make himself warm. His clothes should be damp. She knew that the fastest way to get warm after experiencing something like that was to get his bare skin against someone else’s bare skin, skin that was warm or hot. Body heat…

But Katara didn’t want to think about that. She turned around, her back facing him. “There, you’re free,” she pointed to the forest. “Now leave before I regret my decision to—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Jet clamped his icy hand around her wrist.

“Let me _go_!” Katara spun around and yanked her arm in his clasp, but he was too strong. “I’ll fight you, Jet,” she flung her hand behind her back, getting ready to swing. “Don’t make me fight you.”

Her hand swiped the air in front of her until Jet clamped his other hand down on her other wrist. “UGH!” Katara brought the toes of her boot up and sent it crashing into Jet’s shin. He let out a deep, low grunt at her attempt to escape. His grip loosened slightly, but then quickly refastened itself to her wrist. 

“ _Please_ don’t fight me, Katara,” Jet pulled her hands behind her back, pushing her against him. Her chest pressed against his chest. She could feel the moisture from his clothes seep into hers. Her cheeks flushed angrily. He looked down into her blue eyes. “I’m going to let you go, but please, _please_ don’t run…”

Jet released her as promised.

Katara took a step back, rubbing her wrists. They felt dirty, yet she wasn’t sure if she could wash them off. He had made his invisible mark. She did not run, although she wanted to. Her arms folded over one another. “Well?” she started, “What do you want?”

Her pulse quickened as Jet stripped off his armor, letting it fall to the ground with tiny clangs. His clothes were still wet against him, clinging to his damp skin. She took a hard swallow.

He took a step forward.

She took a step back.

He took a step forward.

She took another step back.

He took another step forward.

This time she stayed still.

Her eyes drew themselves back to his. She felt so betrayed. How could she let those beautiful eyes trick her? Her eyes fell to his lips. She felt her stomach tie itself into a knot. How could she let those smooth lips cause so much destruction?

“What I want,” Jet reached out for her again, slowly, as if checking to make sure she would be okay with his touch. “What I want is…you…” That’s when the back of his hand made contact with her cheek.

She almost knocked his hand off with a hard swat, but she couldn’t. She allowed her eyebrows to pull into the center of her forehead. “Yeah? What do you want from me?” Her teeth dug into her lower lip.

His thumb stroked the side of her face. He analyzed her eyes. She could have believed he was trying to be careful not to push her too far. “I…” Jet hesitated, “I want you to see me the way you did yesterday…the way you did last night…” He took a half a step closer to her. There was less than one scroll between them now.

She could feel his shaky breath on her face. Katara crinkled her nose, her eyebrows still knitted together. She wasn’t going to let up. At least that was her plan at the time. Her teeth released her lip. “You can’t turn back time, Jet.” The knot in her stomach grew larger. “The damage has been done. You’ve demolished a village and you’ve destroyed me.” Was she over-exaggerating? Perhaps. But then again, no man had made her feel like this before, so for all she knew these feelings that stirred inside of her created her own internal turmoil.

Jet brought his other hand up to the other side of her face. “Let me try to make it up to you…please?” His voice was no more than a whisper. He bent over to place his forehead on Katara’s. If she really wanted to, she could have headbutted him into next week. But she didn’t. She let herself feel the coolness of his skin. The sun was settling in the trees behind them. A small fall breeze worked its way through her hair, tugging at the loops around her ears.

Her body was at war with itself. _He betrayed you_ , her mind reasoned, _you hate him_.

 _But you understand his reasoning,_ her heart argued, _Would you have done the same to stop the man that killed your mother?_

Katara wanted to scream, telling both voices inside her to shut up.

That’s when she noticed she had moved. She found her fingers resting on Jet’s cold, moist chest. His fingers had found a place to rest on the base of her neck. He lightly removed his head from hers, the pads of his thumbs stroking her jaw. Involuntarily, Katara leaned into Jet. Her face brushed against his clothes. _This is wrong!_ Katara’s insides yelled in a battle cry.

“Come b-back to my h-hut,” Jet rested his chin on her hair, his teeth chattering.

Katara thought for a moment, wrestling with what the consequences of spending another night with him would be. Her fingers squeezed his tunic into a bunched-up ball in her tight fists before releasing them.

She pushed him away forcefully.

Jet took a step back, pressing his hands under his armpits. Pain and regret appeared to spread across his face.

_Don’t fall for it. He wants you to think he feels sorry._

Katara growled at herself as she tossed her doubts to the side. “Fine…” She walked up to Jet and took one of his hands in hers. His skin was cold against her sweating palm. The angry flush that had been on her cheeks before was back, this time burning up to her ears. The blood in her veins rushed a little faster when she made contact with his skin. “We need to get you warm. It’s only going to get colder.”

..............

It didn’t take them long to find Jet’s hut. It was separated from the others. As the leader of the Freedom Fighters, he felt like he had to be alone to keep them safe. The hut resided in the branches of a tall, thick tree, up high above those who fought beside Jet in his plans…or should she say schemes? Regardless, its roof was tattered from the weather it fought against; but the inside was warm, that Katara knew for sure.

“Can you climb?” Katara asked. “We’re not going to pull ourselves up with your levers. No one is going to know I’m with you.”

Jet nodded. “Y-Y-Yeah,” he took a hand and placed it quietly on Katara’s back. “Can you climb? Or, or, or do you need me to carry you up?”

Katara shivered his hand off her back. “I can climb myself.” Without turning her head back, she started her ascent. She could hear Jet climbing behind her. The bark of the tree was rough against her fingers. There were a few times her outfit got caught on a twig or the side of a branch, but it wasn’t enough to make her stumble.

Branch after branch.

Huff after huff.

Grunt after grunt.

Soon they reached the entrance of Jet’s hut.

Katara panted as she helped Jet up.

“Thanks,” Jet panted in response. He rubbed his arms with his hands before cocking his head in the direction of his hut. “After you…”

Her cheeks flushed again. The blood in her body seemed to roar in her ears. Her teeth clenched together, molars scraping against each other to the point where Katara thought sparks would fly if she opened her mouth. She hesitated. _This isn’t right…_ The thought echoed through her head.

 _But it_ feels _right…_ The thought moaned in her aching heart.

It took her a moment, but she eventually walked her way over to the hut. Her hands spread the cloth that kept the hut closed, opening Jet’s nook for her. The smell of spices, leaves, sweat, and hard wood seeped through her senses. A flood of fresh memories smacked Katara’s body. She took a step back. Her head bumped against Jet’s chest.

“Hey,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “Sit over-r there while I get a fire going.” Jet pointed over to his cot.

He bent down and pulled out a metal bowl with coal. He fumbled around the hut until he found oil. Katara took a seat on the large cot at the end of his hut. It looked bigger on the inside. It surprised her that he managed to fit a cot, a few boxes filled with food and clothes, a couple of swords and spears, jug of rain water, and a bundle of that ridiculous golden wheat he constantly had in his mouth all within the seemingly tiny hut. It was still bigger than the other huts that the Freedom Fighters had shown her.

Jet used two rocks to spark a fire in the metal bowl. Soon the fire grew. Jet sat with his legs crossed on the ground and took a stick that was laying on the floor to poke the coals, allowing the fire to breathe. Katara noticed him shivering. She got up off the cot and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His hand reached up to hers with his eyes still on the fire.

 _Take your hand back,_ her mind ordered. _No good will come of this._

 _Oh, you don’t know that,_ her heart countered, _Let him touch you. You’ll know if it feels right…_

She bit her lip again, harder this time, as his cold fingers smoothly gripped onto her hand. Katara absentmindedly began stroking the top of his hand with her thumb. Once she realized what she was doing, she pulled her hand away and rubbed the back of her neck. “Um…” she started, “You, ah, you should get changed into dry clothes…”

Jet put the stick down and looked up at her. This time with a hint of something menacing in his dark, dark eyes.

“I-I’ll turn around while you change,” Katara stated quickly as she turned on her heel, now facing the back of his hut.

She felt his hand plop on her shoulder. His cold thumb gently, ever so gently, made a tiny sweep down her neck before resting on the collar of her shirt.

The touch sent a shiver to shoot down her spine and call the hairs on her arms to stand erect.

“You don’t have to,” Jet breathed in a husky voice. He was now standing right behind her. “You know I’m not shy.” His lips gingerly brushed the shell of her ear.

A small gasp escaped Katara. It surprised her. Almost immediately, her hands jumped up to her lips and pressed down, as if she could take back the small sound that left her throat. The fire seemed to make the hut feel ten times warmer. She could feel herself starting to sweat.

Katara heard Jet take a step back. The sound of his boots clunked to the floor. She bit her tongue as she let her hands hug her stomach. Deep down she desperately wanted to turn around. She wanted to see him strip down to nothing except for what the Spirits gave him when he entered this cruel world. But she knew if she did, she would surely forget the horrible things he’s done. _He was willing to kill innocent people to get back at the Fire Nation,_ her mind reminded her.

 _Well, yes, but he also showed you that there’s_ more _to him than just that…_ Katara’s heart lingered on the word “more.” _You know things he’s never told anyone. You know why he does what he does. You know…_

Katara had trouble breathing. Her mother’s choker seemed too tight around her neck. The air around her felt heavy. How could the air feel this heavy? She hardly noticed herself tugging at the collar of her shirt, unsuccessfully trying to stop the heat spreading through her entire body.

“I guess you could stay like that, if that’s what you _really_ want,” Jet threw his shirt to the back of the hut, now hanging on the cot where Katara stood.

Another hard swallow.

“But then again,” Jet’s footsteps stalked towards Katara. “We both know that’s not what you _really_ want…” He pressed his naked stomach against her back, eliciting some sort of hybrid between a gasp and moan from Katara’s mouth. He leaned in close enough for her to feel him unbuckling the belt that held his pants up. She could feel the leather slide across her clothes when he let it drop to the floor. “You want to help me, don’t you?” Jet put his hands on her hips. “You want to see me the way _I_ want you to see me, don’t you?” His fingers dug their nails into the cloth. “All you have to do is turn around.”

Katara reached for the hands that brought her pain and pleasure. “Jet, I—”

“What, Katara?” He pressed his hips against her this time.

She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and shook her head. “No,” she stated. “This is wrong, I have to go ba—”

Just as Katara tried to pull away, Jet spun her around. Her eyes flew open as her hands fell down on Jet’s bare, broad shoulders. They were just as smooth as she remembered. Shadows from the fire licked his tan skin. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to do, although she knew what she _wanted_ to do. Her eyes slid down his chest. A scar nibbled on the side of his tone abs, one of the various scars she knew that tattooed his body. A tiny trail of dark hair skid from just below his navel down into his slack, loose pants. She forced herself to look back up into Jet’s eyes.

A smirk spread itself across his lips. “You look a little flushed.”

She started to reach for her cheeks, but his hands were too fast, they held her hands on his shoulders.

“Come now,” Jet ran his thumbs over her knuckles. “How much do you want to see me without these pants on?” He pulled one of her hands to his mouth, ever so lightly brushing the front of his teeth against her skin.

The hot breath from his mouth almost left Katara panting. Her lower lip found itself stuck underneath her top teeth again.

Jet bit down against her hand. “Come on, Kataraaaa,” Jet cajoled, “Use your words…” He took her hands and placed them on his hips.

Sweat collected around her forehead. She wasn’t used to this. Up until last night, she had never done this before. She could feel her breath shallowing at a rapid pace.

Jet cocked an eyebrow. “I promise I won’t think any less of you,” he placed a thumb on the border of her covered lip. “Say it…” His voice was husky, velvety, caring, and domineering all at the same time. “You know I need to hear you say it before I—”

“Yes!” Katara finally exploded. “I want your pants off. On the floor. Right there,” she pointed to his belt.

Her cheeks burned like wildfire as embarrassment flooded to every inch of her body.

Jet smirked. “That’s my girl.”

 _You’re not his girl!_ Her brain cried.

 _Oh yes you are!_ Her soul screamed. _Tonight, you will be whatever he wants!_

Blood rushed back and forth between her cheeks and the small space between her thighs. Her breath shook as she watched Jet take her hands and slide his pants off.

And there it was. There was his favorite part of his body. It’s not like Katara had never seen one before last night. As a woman in her village, she helped with the children. She had seen them. She had even seen Sokka’s a few times when he wouldn’t warn her that he was changing clothes. But Jet’s…Jet was different. It didn’t have a hood. It was thick. It was different.

At this point Katara was sure that she had sweat through every layer of clothing she had on.

Jet seemed to notice as he grinned, “I think taking off _your_ clothes will help you cool down.”

Another wave of fire surrounded her. It was hot. Too hot.

She nodded her head, her eyes still glued to the member in front of her.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jet took his pointer finger and hooked it under her chin, bring her gaze to his dark, steaming irises. “My _eyes_ are up _here_.”

Katara swatted away his hand.

“Lemme help you get more…” Jet started to pull up the hem of Katara’s shirt. “…comfortable.”

Her shirt landed with a soft plop. Her tiny breasts were still bound underneath her wraps.

“Jet…” Katara breathed. “I…I…” Mini flashbacks of what happened the night before bubbled up her mind. It was so nice. He was so gentle, so kind. Katara unwrapped the cloth that covered her breasts. “I want to see you the way I saw you yesterday…” Her confession came as surprise when she said it out loud. The wrap unraveled itself to the floor.

A genuine smile grew on Jet’s lips. That was enough for him to scoop her up and drop her on his cot. He hastily removed her boots and socks from her sweating feet. Then he yanked off her pants. She was only left with her wrap around her bottom and sex.

She watched Jet’s member grow at the sight of her nipples stiffening, penetrating the unbelievably warm atmosphere around them. It felt like the air was being sucked out of her when his fingertips snuck under her wrap. “I’m going to pull these down now…Is that okay?”

Katara nodded intensely, giving her consent.

And just like that, the wrap was gone. Katara was now completely exposed. She noticed a thin line of goop in the middle of her wrap.

Jet seemed to take note of this as well. A cocky smile arose on his face. He was on his knees looking up at Katara. “I guess you were already thinking of me differently, weren’t you?”

Katara closed her legs at his tease.

Jet chuckled softly and slid his calloused hands up her feet to massage her calves. “You just let me know when you’re ready, okay?”

“Okay,” Katara whispered. Her eyes darted to the entrance of his hut.

 _You could still leave with whatever dignity you have left, Katara!_ That voice in her mind scolded.

 _You could also stay and live in this moment._ Her other voice chimed in.

Katara drew her eyes back to Jet. She let her legs dangle off the side of his cot. The massage felt so good after running all day. Running to clean up the mess Jet made…

No, she wouldn’t let herself think about that. She wanted to be here with the Jet she knew before today. She wanted to let go and pretend that he wasn’t a monster, that he was still good, that goodness still resided in the center of his damaged heart and soul. Thinking about this made her muscles relax. She hadn’t realized how tense she was.

“Feeling better?” Jet squeezed her right leg and let her foot rest on his knee. He bent his stomach over and made a trail of tiny kisses from the tips of her toes up to just above her kneecap.

Katara quaked. Small whimpers escaped her the closer his lips traveled up her leg.

“Remember, you tell me when to stop when you want me to stop, okay?” Jet moved his way back down her body. “I’ll stop the moment you tell me to.” He directed his attention to her other leg and repeated the process. “Spirits, Katara, you are so beautiful…” His teeth sunk into the side of her inner thigh, eliciting a cross between a yelp and moan from Katara’s stomach.

All she could think about now was how good he made her feel last night. His skin on her skin. Hands tangled in each other’s hair. Hearts beating faster than Katara had experienced before. Fingers roaming the parts of her body that no man had ever touched until he came around…

“I…Please…” Katara sucked in a sharp slice of air as his fingers re-familiarized themselves with the softness of her skin.

“Please what, Katara?” Jet asked after letting go of her thigh. His body rolled onto the heels of his feet. He looked up into her eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

Her heart raced. “I-I-I…” She could feel the fire growing warmer. Tiny beads of sweat dripped down the side of her face. “I want you to…”

“Want me to what, my brave girl?” Jet winked.

It was hard to swallow, but she managed to do it anyway. “Could you…Could we do what we did yesterday?” She pulled her hands up to her face. She peeked at Jet from above her knuckles. Embarrassment seeped through her cheeks and down to her neck. Or was it shame?

Jet threw her an enthusiastic, eager smile. His teeth glistened in the light of the fire. “Of course,” he stood up, his member twitching. “Are you ready?” He bent down to whisper in her ear.

Katara nodded slowly as she leaned the side of her face against his head. “Yes, I am.”

“Perfect,” he purred. Jet was quick taking a blanket hidden beneath the clothes in one of the boxes to the floor. It was the same one they used last night. He flattened it out on the hard wood. Jet stood up and took Katara’s hand, giving it a soft tug. “Come sit,” he gestured to the blanket.

The fire crackled as Katara got to her feet. The wood felt warmer now. Her body felt warm. She took her free hand and coiled it around her breasts.

Jet reached out to remove her arm from her chest. “There’s no need to be shy,” he whispered with a smile. “You’re beautiful…”

Katara let him guide her to the floor.

“Lie down,” he patted the spot on the blanket where he wanted her.

Katara listened. She pressed her head into the floor as her legs clenched themselves together. She was afraid of what he would think if she opened her thighs. Just his mere touch was enough to make her leave a small mark of how aroused he made her when she saw the strip of goop on her wrap. Now that they were both stripped down to nothing but flesh, she wasn’t sure how much additional evidence had gathered inside her.

Jet got down on his knees and arched his upper body over Katara. His bare, smooth, tan chest hovered over her as he watched her face trying to decide what expression to make. A satisfied smirk made camp on his lips.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Just like last night. Sweat and spice.

Suddenly she felt his soft mouth make contact with the base of her neck just below her mother’s necklace. Her eyes fluttered open. “That feels nice,” she hummed.

Jet didn’t say anything. He proceeded to kiss her skin, moving his way from the base of her neck up to her jawline, then from her jawline up to her ear, at which his sharp teeth tugged at her earlobe.

Katara’s body trembled.

Jet perched himself back onto his knees, his butt resting on the balls of his feet.

Katara tilted her head up to see what he would do next.

“I’m going to try something new tonight,” Jet shifted his body to the side so he could reach a single strand of wheat. “I think you’ll like it.” He pinched it in between his fingers while his eyes looked over her body. “Are you okay with that?”

Katara’s eyes went back and forth between the wheat in his fingers to his eyes before coming to her conclusion. “Yes, you can try.”

“Great,” Jet put the grain in his mouth. “Put your head back and close your eyes.”

She swallowed before complying with his idea. 

Then she felt something light touch the tip of her nose. Her first reaction was swat it away because it tickled, but she kept her hand down. She felt it slide over her lips and trace her jaw. Katara assumed that he must be using the grain he had in his mouth to draw on her body. The wheat was his tool, and her body was his canvas. Jet twirled the wheat over her collarbone before making long, large circles around her nipples. He swirled it around and around until Katara’s nipples were rock hard. She gasped and her tummy flipped when he finally let it caress her nipple. She shuddered and twitched as she felt it slide lower and lower down her body, making a brief stop around her navel before grazing the small, soft hairs on her mound. Her legs started to open up, but then she shut them again.

Jet let out a chuckle. “It’s okay, Katara,” he put a hand on her thigh. “You can open up for me.”

Katara took a deep breath before spreading her legs open, bit by bit. She could feel the dampness between her thighs grow now that she felt even more exposed than she had before. “Can-can I open my eyes now?”

“Yes,” Jet breathed, slowly dragging the wheat in between her southern lips.

Katara’s eyes flung open as her hips bucked upward. The stem and grain rubbed against her wet clit. She hadn’t realized how much it was throbbing, begging to be touched until that very moment. She looked at Jet, whose gaze was on the wheat slowly being pulled up and down between her lips. He was smirking, probably proud of himself for getting her to react so quickly to him. Katara watched as he took his free hand and began to rub his growing member.

Her legs quaked and she tried her hardest not to make a sound, but that didn’t last long. Jet didn’t stop the wheat from pleasuring her. Katara’s legs spread further apart. The wheat kept going up and down, up and down. Tiny whimpers came out of Katara’s mouth the faster he twiddled the grain. At this point Katara had her head cranked back and eyes shut tight. Aside from her whimpers, she could hear Jet making small groans and grunts from his own self-pleasure. Katara appreciated this. He didn’t pressure her have sex with him last night. Everything they did didn’t involve his member inside any part of her body. She wasn’t ready for that, and Jet respected the line she set. Hearing him pleasure himself made her body shiver. She wanted to do more for him tonight.

“Jet,” Katara moaned. “Jet,” this time it came out as a hiss. Her hips bucked as he picked up the pace he was playing with the wheat. “Oh ho, J-Jet, please,” she tried her hardest to make a full sentence, but it was difficult. She could feel herself getting close. Her legs spread out further and further. The sound of Jet’s grunts and her unsuccessful attempts of muffling her moans made her feel like she would beg for anything, be his anything, if only for a brief moment. So, that’s just want she told him. “I’m your girl, Jet! Make me cummm-ph!” Katara put a hand over her mouth as her back arched. Her head thumped against the floor while Jet’s wheat continued to flick and rub against her now plump pulsing clit. “AHHH GRRRAUFFF GAH!” She wailed into her hand, louder than she did the night prior. She thought his fingers were talented, but this was something different. Her body shook and shook. Is this what a seizure feels like? She couldn’t keep her hand on her mouth anymore, she couldn’t stop the flood of moans spilling out from the depths within her. Who knew something as simple as a strand of wheat could elicit so much pleasure?

She thought he was done, but then she felt something wet and warm slick up her insides. Her hips jolted again. Katara shot her head up to find Jet lying on his stomach, nuzzled in between her legs, his tongue stroking her folds and pulsing, hot clit. No one had tried that on her before. Her thighs quivered as he picked up his pace. She closed her eyes, taking in the sound of Jet’s mouth lapping in her juices of arousal. A hot pool of electricity spread throughout her stomach. Her hips jerked and jerked, bucking and bucking. Her head thumped against the floor again as Jet’s tongue danced with her clit at an increasing rate. “Oh Spirits, oh, oh, ohhhhrrg!” Katara tried biting her lip but it didn’t help. The faster Jet went, the louder Katara got. “I’m—I’m—I’m gonnaaaaa—AAHHHHHHH!” This orgasm was so powerful, too powerful. Juices poured from her within her freely, flooding Jet’s mouth. Was that pee? Did she just _pee_? By the look on Jet’s face, he was quite proud of himself.

Katara twitched and twitched reluctantly as Jet leisurely slipped his tongue away. As her orgasm rode itself out, Katara looked at his face, his lips and chin were soaked and dripping. She brought her hands up to her eyes and pressed the heels down into their sockets.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Katara,” Jet licked his lips. “It’s okay to like being pleasured.” She heard him prop himself back onto his heels.

Katara removed her hands from her eyes and looked at his member, much larger now. It was thick and red. He was back to rubbing, with a lot more vigor this time. Was he going to rub it raw?

Still trying to catch her breath, she leaned up and placed her hand on his. He stopped touching himself and stared into her eyes. Sweat coated his forehead, slicking its way down the sides of his face.

“I’m your girl,” Katara breathed with a tiny smile. “Would you like me…to…um…?” She pointed to his cock and then to her lips.

Jet’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Are you sure?” he checked.

Katara nodded. “I…I think so.” She pushed his hands gently to his sides. “Just tell me if I’m doing it right…Guide me if I start doing something wrong…” She had never done this before. She didn’t even know this was actually a thing until she overheard an earthbender talking about it in Bumi’s village. “How, um, how does this usually start?”

Jet smiled a comforting smile. She knew she was still innocent in this regard, but she didn’t care. With his past pushed to the dark corners of her mind, she was okay with him being her teacher.

“I’ll sit on the cot and then you suck and lick.”

Katara nodded as he walked to his cot and sat down. She swallowed. Left over pleasure dribbled down the inside of her thighs.

“Are you ready?” Katara asked after clearing her throat.

Jet’s member twitched at her question. “Yes, my girl.”

Katara took a few deep breaths before putting him in her mouth. It tasted different than she thought it would. It didn’t taste horrible, but it wasn’t like sucking on her favorite dessert either. Her teeth grazed against the side of his cock as her mouth acclimated to having him there.

“Ooof!” Jet stifled a grunt. He put a hand on her hair. “Careful with your teeth, Katara.”

Katara nodded with him still inside her mouth, now tending to him with a little more caution.

“Try licking the—” Jet couldn’t finish his sentence. Katara had already beaten him to his suggestion. Her tongue flicked over and all around his engorged tip. “Oh Spiritssss,” Jet hissed, leaning his head back.

Katara kept her eyes on him. His chest heaved up and down with each flick she made. She could see his pulse thumping underneath the skin of his neck. The sweat that once resided on his brow trailed down his collarbones. Hiss after hiss slipped from his lips, echoing beautifully in Katara’s ears. Jet’s body twitched every time her tongue moved around his throbbing member, investigating the different sounds she could elicit depending on the stroke of her tongue. Tiny groans of pleasure rolled out of his throat when she wrapped her hands around his base and massaged his balls, all while she sucked and licked his tip, never skipping a beat.

“Fuuuuck, Katara,” Jet panted. “This is…This is…” He couldn’t finish his thought. His breath was short and hard. His fingers gripped onto Katara’s hair again, this time his grasp was stronger, more powerful.

Katara tried to readjust as his member grew and grew in her mouth. But when she attempted to pull away, Jet’s hand pressed her mouth further down his cock.

She started to gag.

This only made his cock grow more.

She tried to breathe through her nose but that wasn’t helping.

His hand was rough with her head, bobbing it back and forth on his swollen cock.

Panic started to pound the door in her brain.

 _This is what happens when you say you’re_ his _girl!_ Her mind was furious.

 _Oh but you have to admit that you like how eager he is with you._ Her heart grinned. _Come on, admit it, you like this. You like—_

“Katara, I’m, I’m, I’mmmm—GRRRAH!” Jet yanked Katara’s head off of his cock as streams of white cum coated her face, hair, and breasts. Katara realized she stopped massaging his balls and rubbing his base. She quickly started to repeat the act with her hands as he rode out his orgasm.

Jet continued to jerk and twitch as more and more cum spilled from his swollen cock. It eventually died down, softening to only release a few tiny drops of leftover arousal.

“Katara…” He wheezed, “I…I didn’t know you could…that you would…”

Katara took his pants that were seated next to his cot and wiped off as much of the cum as she could. “Thank you for not exploding in my mouth.” She tossed his pants to the side. “I would have thrown up.” Her voice scratched. She could feel a sore throat coming on. Katara guessed that was to be expected since this was her first time giving a blow job, especially since it appeared it was a particularly good one.

Jet slouched back in his cot, giving a weak chuckle. “Well, there’s always next time.”

Then reality hit her.

_He was willing to kill mothers, fathers, and children to get back at the Fire Nation._

She remained quiet as more thoughts clouded her mind.

“Katara?” Jet got off the cot and kneeled next to her, concern etched into his forehead. “Are you okay?” He brushed strands of runaway hairs from her face.

Katara blinked a few times before giving a fragile nod. “Yeah…It’s just I should probably get back to Aang and Sokka…They must be worried that I haven’t—”

Yet another sentence left unfinished. Jet took his hands to cup her face before pushing his lips onto hers for a wet kiss.

Katara let herself get taken back to their moment. For now, she was still his girl.

She pulled them down onto the blanket. “Lay on your stomach,” she ordered. “Please…”

Jet smirked sweetly. “Alright, whatever you say,” he winked before getting himself comfortable on the floor.

Katara admired his naked body. His butt firm, calves like stone, his back tattooed with a variety of scars from the war that was his life.

She bent over to kiss each scar, her nipples grazing themselves across his sweat-slicked skin.

A kiss for the scar on his upper left shoulder, the one his father gave him with the buckle of his belt when Jet forgot to lock the front door.

A kiss for the one on his hip, the one a Fire Nation guard sliced when Jet tried to pull his mother out from the fire, the one that set his house ablaze.

Three kisses on the handprint burn that resided on his lower back, the one from when he was captured by a Fire Nation general to get information about where the other Freedom Fighters were.

A kiss on his lower right shoulder, three tiny streaks from a former girlfriend who was a little too rough for his liking.

And finally, four kisses just below the base of his neck down to the center of his back, the large burn inflicted by the firebender he tried to fight, the one who burned his little sister, the one whose burns were too catastrophic for any healer to mend…Katara knew that one hurt the most…

He kept them all hidden. Hidden from everyone but her.

By the time her lips had made their rounds, she could hear the soft groaning snores making their way out of Jet’s lungs.

 _You should leave,_ her reason stated. _You had your fun. Now you should leave._

 _Or you couuuuld stay one more night,_ her heart countered. _Consider this your good-bye. You can leave first thing in the morning. Aang and Sokka are probably already asleep by now anyway…_

Katara stared at Jet, his body unhurriedly moving up and down with each breath he took. So peaceful. So innocent…

Small tears started to streak her cheeks. “I should go…” Katara whispered to herself. She walked over to her clothes and put them on. She quietly stumbled around the hut until she found a fresh blanket to drape over Jet.

Right as she was leaving, Jet stirred awake. “Katara…” he stretched an arm with a yawn, “Please stay…” He patted the area next to him.

“You know I can’t, Jet,” Katara hugged her sides. “I…You…This was…” She didn’t know what to say. A sob was building in her throat, she could feel it growing.

Jet pushed off the blanket. “Just wait one second, gimme one second, please?”

Katara took a step to the entrance of his hut before taking a step back. She nodded at his plea, swallowing the hard sob.

“Thank you,” Jet threw on some dry pants.

He walked over to Katara. “You will always have a place here,” Jet put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed tiny, reassuring circles with his thumbs. “You know that, right?”

Katara nodded again when one of his fingers came up to caress the side of her wet cheek. “Yes, I know.” She took a shaky, broken breath. “I hope you get better, Jet.” Her confession made her feel better. “When you do, maybe we can do this again sometime.”

Jet’s finger slid off her cheek, his eyes sad. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I know,” Katara took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Good-bye, Jet.”

She gave Jet a quick hug before walking out of his hut. She didn’t look back while she climbed down the tree. The air was cold, but she knew she had to get back to the boys. They still had a long journey ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello again! :) Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it :D Please let me know if you enjoyed the story and/or what you think I could have done better. I'm also always interested in suggestions for future fic ideas! Have a happy morning/afternoon/evening/night/whenever you read this! lol


End file.
